


The love of a rebel soul

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam Campbell meets Dean Winchester in the Marines.  Sam is an angry rebel and meets the older officer Dean.  Can Dean tame this rebel?





	The love of a rebel soul

Dean Winchester has been on edge for about a month now. He has always been able to focus on his work and enjoyed getting the most out of the men under his command. He became an officer at a young age because he was driven and good at following orders. He could always separate his personal life from his work life until he met a recruit by the name of Samuel Campbell. He was one of those bad boys who had an attitude, and someone thought he needed the Marines to straighten him out. 

Dean is staring out the window at the PT going on behind his office his pen between his teeth, but his eyes are seeing something from a month ago.

It is a routine duty for the ranking officer to look over all recruits coming in and usually, it was for intimidation more than inspection. This day was one Dean will never forget. He was giving his usual speech about what they expect and using his most colorful language when he walked down the row and realized the sun was being blocked out by a tall gangly recruit. He takes a quick look and stops for a split second as his brain shuts down. He was looking at a huge angry looking puppy. The disconnect between the tough look on this young man’s face and his wiggly demeanor made him almost laugh out loud. He turned the amusement into a hard stare.\

“What is your name boy?!” Dean is standing tall and using all his energy to try and make this guy back down.

“Samuel Campbell Sir.” Sam barked back but didn’t back down. He hates it when someone decides to take him on because of his size. He could give a fuck less it is an officer.

“Campbell You need to stop eyeballing me boy. I can see you have a problem but don’t worry we will work that out of you.” Dean turns and continues down the line barking at the rest of the recruits. He keeps going but his mind is turning over every part of Sam’s face and he is lucky he gets done without a boner. His hazel eyes and chiseled jaw were so hot. The scowl on his face was even hot. Dean was in trouble.

After getting settled into his bunk that night Sam is confused. He has always known he was gay, but he had never in his life been so instantly attracted to someone. He felt like a magnet was inside him wanting to pull him to that officer. He was stunning with his emerald green eyes and full lips. He pulled off tough guy well and it made him even hotter.

Sam had never wanted to join the Marines. He has been angry for as long as he can remember, and his mom couldn’t take it any longer. Mary had raised him as a single mother with a long train of boyfriends that Sam ignored. They moved around a lot because she was mouthy and ended up getting fired. She always dated losers so once she didn’t have money, they left her and then they moved again. She was so tired of Sam’s violent outbursts. He never listened and refused to do any of his chores. She has had to patch so many holes in the walls it was ridiculous. After the last huge blowout, she called her latest boyfriend and cried until he calmed her down. In the end, she decided to send him into the service. Then she wouldn’t have to spend any money on him and maybe she could settle in where she lived now. He was so angry when she told him, but then he realized he just might be able to have a life of his own. So, the plan became he would go but he would eventually drop out of it and go his own way. 

This officer is making him rethink his plan. He might want to stick around and see if there is anything here to enjoy. He listened to the snores around him and decided it was time to rub one out to that green-eyed hottie. His cock was already hard as soon as he thought of the full lips made for sin and the freckles that dotted his cheeks. He moans softly as he imagines those lips wrapped around his cock going deep and slurping. He can see those beautiful eyes looking up as he bobs along Sam’s cock. It doesn’t take long for Sam to finish with a smile. This might turn out to be fun after all.

Dean kept an eye on the tall recruit with the hazel eyes and bad attitude over the next week. He learned that this kid was the kind that got thrown in the service to get them out of their parent’s house. He was bucking up against anyone in authority. It made Dean think about how he was at that age. He had gotten into the service to get away from his drunk father. He was angry sure, but he was looking for a place to belong. 

He had been tired of being treated like a dumb jock. He was smart, but his teachers and coach treated him like a god because he was handsome and good at football. He had girls throwing themselves at him, but he was not as interested in them as he was his teammates. He, of course, had a girlfriend for appearances and enjoyed making out, but he always had to think of his friend Clark to get off. He felt like a fraud. If he came out his father would throw him out and he would never be able to play football again. Texas is not someplace you can be gay and a football player. Once he graduated and was encouraged to go pro he decided he couldn’t do that and cover up who he was forever. He knew that the military would be a place he could be discreet, and it was a way to get away from his father.

John Winchester was a drunk that could fix a car. He was a damn good mechanic and that was the only reason he kept his job. He was functional and never hurt anyone or himself. When he was home with Dean he was always a sloppy drunk. He cried about Dean’s mom leaving him and how she was the love of his life. He dated but it was never for long. The bottle was his focus and Dean was sick of it. 

Dean did not know his mom at all because John said she left him a note but nothing else. She obviously didn’t want anything to do with either of them, so he wrote her off as a lost cause. He used his anger to work harder and get farther in the military. He had the fastest climb to an officer in his class. He used his anger to mold others into good soldiers. He wanted to give to others and help as much as he could. His tough outside was a show and those who got to know Dean understood he had a huge heart and was a great friend. 

He wanted very much to take Sam under his wing and get him to turn the anger into something useful. It was just a huge bonus that he was smoking hot with eyes that smoldered and a tight body to die for. Dean had tried not to become obsessed. 

He prided himself on being fair, but this might not be something he can control. He had jerked off to images of Sam almost every day since he had first seen him. He had worked his schedule out, so he was around when Sam was doing drills or PT. Some of Dean’s friends noticed he was a little jittery but they were not worried. Dean was a steady guy and they didn’t suspect anything was wrong.

Sam was getting used to the discipline he got from military life. He was making friends and after 3 weeks he was happy to be there. He was still pushing back even if he did like it. He didn’t like to take orders without question. That is what got him in the most trouble. His anger was mostly gone because constant exercise took it out of him. He was never going to be a perfect soldier, but he would at least enjoy himself. 

Sam found out the officers’ name was Dean Winchester. That was a familiar name for some reason. Sam saw Dean hanging around watching him and checking up on him. That made him curious, could it be that Dean liked him or was he trying to get him kicked out? He decided that he needed to find a way to talk to Dean and find out what is going on before he is out of the only place he has felt comfortable being himself. He was finding that he had a knack for the school work he had to do and it made him proud to be recognized as a good student instead of a screw-up. He liked the way exercise helped him feel better about his body. He had more energy and wasn’t so distracted by his problems. His mom hadn’t tried to call or write, and he wasn’t surprised. He figured she was using her time to get high and fuck her current guy. He was sad she could turn away so easily, but he honestly felt useful here like he never did in his old life.

Sam was walking back from the barracks to his class lost in thought when he bumped into Dean.

“Hey, sorry Sir.” Sam smiled at Dean and his dimples were on full display.

“No problem Campbell just watch yourself.” Dean gave him a side smile, but those dimples made his knees weak.

“Why you are always checking up on me Sir?” Sam decided straightforward was best.

“I was like you when I was younger. Just interested in the resident bad boy. Are you happy here?” Dean wanted to know so much about this guy.

“Yea. I didn’t think I would, but I am. I got to get to class, Sir.” Sam blushed as he started walking away. He had wanted to say he liked Dean but that was way too forward.   
Dean watched him hurry off and he thought that maybe Sam was saying he liked Dean, but he can’t assume that. He had to see if he could work out a way to have a weekend pass at the same time as Sam so maybe they can get to know one another without too many prying eyes.

Another week and Dean got his wish. He saw Sam ready to leave the base on a Friday night. He caught up to Sam just as he was headed for the bus stop.

“Hey, Campbell, where you headed?” Dean wanted to be careful here and not go too fast.

“Not sure just wanted a nice beach to relax on. Are you on leave Sir?” Sam was suddenly excited. Maybe he could get to know Dean a little better. He wanted so much to see him naked and squirming but he needed to try and keep his libido under control.

“There is a good hotel on the beach nearby. You want to ride with me?” Dean is fighting hard not to sport wood at the thought of seeing Sam on a beach in swim trunks his muscles on display.

“Yea. Thanks, Sir.” Sam’s mind went into overdrive as they got into Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala. He had limited time and so many questions.

“Wow, this is a great car.” Sam is in love with this beautiful baby.

“Thanks, it was my dad’s. I got it when I graduated. This was his baby.” Dean remembers the tears that pricked his eyes when his dad handed him the keys. It was the biggest thing John had ever done for him and meant the most to him. Dean wasn’t a mechanic, but he grew up with one and this was one car he had always wanted.

“I never knew my dad. My mom doesn’t talk about him. She has had so many boyfriends I figured that my dad must have been a loser to have ever been with her.” Sam felt some anger creeping into his voice and tried to push it back. 

“Sorry to hear that Campbell. I don’t know my mom. Dad says she was the love of his life. He’s a fucking idiot.” Dean does wish he could find her but that was a can of worms he really didn’t want to get into.

“That sucks Sir.” Sam was excited to find they had something in common.

“Just call me Dean.” Dean smiled and winked at Sam. 

“Ok Dean. Call me Sam.” Sam grins back and they both feel their hearts skip a few beats. 

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence. They were both thinking of questions to ask the other but didn’t want to look too eager. Dean pulled up in front of The Pelican Hotel right on the beach and let the Impala be valet parked. He gave a stern warning to the manager that he will be looking for damage. Dean grinned as soon as he turned away and Sam was starting to see that there were more things he didn’t know about Dean’s personality. They check in to separate rooms and decide to meet at the bar in an hour so they both could get cleaned up for dinner.

Dean felt like a teenager again going on a first date. He wanted so much to get to know more about Sam. He felt like this could be an important relationship in his life. He has a soft spot in his heart for people struggling for stability in their lives. Dean stands on the balcony watching the waves come in. The sound of the ocean is relaxing for him. He grew up in northern Texas, so he didn’t get much access to the ocean until he was stationed in Florida. He takes any opportunity to get to a beach and feel relaxed. Tonight, was a nervous tension and he never did fully relax. He decided to take a quick shower and get dressed in his favorite Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. After a quick check in the mirror, Dean took a few deep breaths before heading to the elevator. 

Sam had decided on a bath to relax before the date with Dean. He wanted to become friends with Dean at least if they couldn’t be lovers. Dating an officer was a dicey thing but Sam was not afraid of bucking the system. He just didn’t know enough about Dean to tell if he was gay or not. Looking forward to an ocean breeze and good conversation made him hurry in getting dressed. He just threw on his favorite concert tee of AC/DC and jeans. 

They ended up in the lobby at the same time. They decided to skip the bar and go right to the restaurant. They got a table with views of the beach and ordered beers while looking over the menu. 

“I love AC/DC you ever saw them live?” Dean was surprised someone so young had such good musical taste. He grew up on rock and loved to find someone with similar taste.

“Nope too expensive. This was my dad’s shirt mom said he loved old shit.” Sam was bitter about that. He loved his mom but for all her talk about how much his dad sucked she always said he was just like him. 

“Sorry, Sam. I haven’t seen them either, but my dad was always listening to old shit too. I am surprised a young guy likes old shit.” Dean grinned at Sam hoping to get him back out of whatever pain was showing in his eyes.

“How old do you think I am?” Sam was amused and not sure exactly what their age gap was.

“You look 18 to me. I am 26 and obviously wrong about your age.” Dean was hoping he was older because he didn’t want to be a gross old guy trying to have a younger boyfriend.

“I am 22. It sucks I get carded a bunch.” Sam was blushing. He liked older guys.

“I figured you were kicked out of the house right after high school for being a pain in the ass.” Dean was very happy he wasn’t that young but now he wondered what made him join up.

“My mom did kick my ass out. She was too busy being high or fucking to notice me for a few years. We always fucking moved because she was a smart ass to her bosses. Her fucking loser boyfriends always hung around for the money until she gets fired. I got jobs to help until my mouth got me fired. Me not giving her money was it I was out. That life was sucky.” Sam was staring out at the setting sun lost in his thoughts. The shitty apartments and the assholes she dated. He was really scared most of the time that one of the guys would decide to hit her or him. He put on the angry face when he started growing into his gigantic frame. It did discourage some guys from fucking with him, but others just wanted the fight. He felt a hand on his and looked up quickly to see green eyes so worried.

“Sam don’t freak out. Just saying what a young hottie you are.” Dean was trying to think up a joke to maybe get Sam’s mind back in a better place.

“Don’t worry man I am just glad I joined up. Why did you join?” Sam has so many questions but this one is relatively safe.

“I didn’t want to be a gay football player in Texas. I needed to get away from my drunk dad too so here I am.” Dean hoped Sam wouldn’t care he was gay.

“Hey, dude I get it. I am gay too and hiding it can be hard.” Sam knew there was more to his home life to be found.

“I grew up in Texas and you can’t be a football player there without everyone wanting you to go pro. It is also a dangerous place to be gay. My dad was a great mechanic, but I didn’t want to do that either.” Dean hated that he had to hide being gay from everyone back home it sucked. 

“I was born in Kansas I get it about hiding it.” Sam reached out and rubbed his fingers gently over Dean’s hand giving a promise of more touching should he want that.

“We are a lot alike Sam. This could be fun.” Dean shivered at Sam’s touch and felt his skin still tingling. He had never felt an attraction this intense before. He hoped there would be more, but he didn’t want to move too fast.

“Yes, we will have a lot of fun.” Sam was tingling all over. Dean is giving off clear signals.

The waiter appeared and took their orders and gave them new beers. They watched the ocean in silence both thinking on how to approach this blossoming attraction. They sat in silence for a bit and engaged in small talk while they ate. Once they finished and sat back drinking coffee Dean broached the subject of more.

“Sam, let's have a walk on the beach and maybe back to your room?” Dean stands and pushes in his chair hoping that Sam wants more. He puts cash on the bill to cover the meal.

“Ok but I need to take a leak first.” Sam smiles and heads off hoping his boner isn’t too obvious. He is so turned on even thinking about getting to see more of Dean that he is like a young man again needing to jerk it, so he can relax a little. He goes into a stall and closes the door. He puts his head against the cool metal of the door and pulls out his already slick cock. Sam bites his lip as he rubs his slick all up and down his length. He goes fast stripping himself hard and comes quickly as he had been aching for most of the dinner. He wipes his hand and flushes the paper before tucking himself in and zipping up. He washes up and looks in the mirror. His eyes are glazed, and his lip is plumped up where he bit at it. He hopes that Dean can tell what happened, so he knows how much he affects Sam. He finds Dean on the boardwalk shoulders tense but a smile on his face.

“You look like you had fun in there.” Dean knew exactly what Sam did and he wished he had before he went to dinner. He was so tense from the ache in his gut to kiss Sam. He had never in his life felt this kind of lust for someone. 

Sam grinned and nodded following Dean’s lead to the water. They walked until fewer people could see them. They held hands without a word and soon after Dean decided he had to ask.

“Have you ever wanted to meet your father?” Dean was curious because he wants so bad to meet his mom, but he never had anyone to talk about it before.

“Sometimes I did when my mom was being a bitch. She said I was just like him when she was mad. I don’t know.” Sam understood the thought he was sure Dean was having too. Curiosity is strong sometimes when you feel like you were destined for more.

“Yeah, I don’t know either. I want to meet her to ask her why. I was 4 when she left.” Dean stopped walking as he realized Sam had stopped.

“This is too much of a downer. I want to kiss those plump lips.” Sam reaches out and pulls Dean in watching his face for resistance. He sees only heat and they lean in at the same time for the kiss.

The moment their lips connected they both shivered. This was a moment time stopped and nothing else existed. They held each other close feeling each other’s instant passions rubbing together through layers of clothing. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Dean tested his tongue against the seam of Sam’s lips. Sam opened his lips and met Dean with his tongue in a slick duel as his hands held Dean’s head in place. Sam’s hips slowly moved to try for friction. Dean felt dizzy with the need to get Sam naked. He tugged at Sam’s shirt and then pulls back panting.

“Let’s take this inside.” Dean is trying to get enough air to stop the world from spinning.

“My room is 217 Dean. Please hurry.” Sam winks as he turns to hurry back towards the hotel.

They both manage to get to Sam’s room without being too obvious about their erections. Dean slips in and locks the door just as Sam walks up behind Dean and pins him to the door from behind. Sam runs his hands under Dean’s shirt and finds a nipple to pinch. His hard cock rubs up against Dean’s ass and Sam wants in there so badly. Dean is grinding back into Sam just as hard while he pants against the door.

“Sam please tell me you have a condom.” Dean wants more and fast.

Sam laughs as he shows Dean the wrapper. Then turns Dean to face him and kisses him as he runs a hand down to rub Dean’s thick cock through his shorts. Dean throws back his head and moans as he pulls Sam’s shirt off and licks at the nearest hard nipple. He sucks and nips as he works on getting Sam’s jeans off. To Dean’s surprise, Sam is not wearing underwear. He nearly comes right then as he sees Sam’s long bobbing cock emerge from his pants. He drops to his knees and takes Sam in his mouth sucking the head and looking into Sam’s eyes. It is so much like his fantasy that Sam grabs the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. Those dark green rings around lust blow pupils make him shiver and moan. Dean loves giving head and he knows how to make it last. Dean pops off Sam’s head and grins up at him. 

“If you want to come I will suck you dry so don’t hold back.” Dean slides his tongue around the edge of Sam’s head flicking and making Sam gasp. He reaches in his own shorts to gently grab himself he needs friction so badly. Sam watches with hooded eyes loving the visual feast of this hot man sucking him expertly. He also sees Dean’s need and he wants to help. He has never tried 69 before but maybe this is a night of firsts. 

“Dean I want to suck that cock. I want to try 69ing.” Sam’s dimples are enough to make Dean pop off and nod as he gets up and walks to the bedroom stripping off his clothes. 

Sam gets his jeans off and follows Dean. Sam is taller, so he decides to lay on his back, so Dean doesn’t have to worry about being crushed. His first look at Dean’s thick bobbing cock makes him groan. Dean has a string of pre-come hanging from the head and it makes Sam wild with the need to have it in his mouth. He pulls Dean towards him and sucks the head in before Dean can get on the bed. The taste is salty, but it makes him even harder if that is possible. Dean moans thrusting into Sam’s mouth a little lost at the feeling of his cock in Sam’s hot wet mouth. He sees Sam’s cock jump and he reaches over to give it a few gentle tugs to remind Sam this is for both of them to enjoy. Sam pops off with a moan and lets Dean move so his knees are on either side of Sam’s face. He lets Sam get started sucking and slurping him before he takes Sam back in his mouth. They are both so hot for each other and this is like heaven. They take their time and slow down. Sam pops off Dean’s thick cock to groan as Dean massages his balls with one hand. He decides to press his luck and licks Dean’s balls a little on his way to the prize. 

Dean thinks Sam might be headed for his quivering hole and he wants it so much. He shivers as Sam licks a wide flat tongue over his hole then blows on it. Dean almost jumped off the bed at the feeling. He moans low as he pumps Sam’s cock slowly with his hand. Sam grins and then uses his tongue to circle Dean’s now winking hole. Dean is so turned on and he wants Sam balls deep inside him NOW.

“Sam fuck me please.” Dean doesn’t like to beg but he needs this. Sam moans and spits on Dean’s hole then slips a finger inside. Dean shivers and pushes back against Sam’s finger. He hopes Sam is fast at opening him he can’t stand waiting much longer. Sam works a second finger in and scissors Dean open. He fingers him with one hand as he reaches for the condom he put on the nightstand. He hands it to Dean who slips it on Sam expertly and quickly. They change positions, so Dean is on his hands and knees looking over his shoulder wanting to watch Sam fucking him. Sam gets ready and slowly slides in trying to be gentle but the need in him is to pound Dean until he screams his name. Dean groans as he adjusts to Sam and then he pushes back on his cock encouraging him to start his rhythm. Sam pulls almost all the way out then snaps his hips sinking all the way inside Dean. They are connected like they have never been with anyone in their lives before. They move together as if they don’t need to communicate with words. Sam is trying to be slow in his thrusts but as soon as Dean growls a little Sam let’s go and starts slamming home in time with Dean’s thrusts back into him. Sam is moaning Dean’s name reverently feeling an intense orgasm building inside him. Dean is mumbling curses but as he starts to lock up around Sam’s cock he screams Sam’s name as he jets come untouched on the bed. His body quivering and his arms shaking. As soon as Dean’s hole starts milking his cock Sam comes hard in the condom his cock spasming deep inside Dean. He feels Dean start to slump and he wraps his arms around his chest and gently rolls them over on their sides still connected and sweaty. They both pant and moan on occasion. Sam pulls off the condom and ties it off. He gets up to throw it away and then slips back in behind Dean. Their bodies are so tired that as soon as Sam gets a sheet to cover them they both spiral down into sleep happy and satiated. 

In the morning Dean wakes from a nightmare shivering and confused. He feels someone snuggled up against him and is not sure what happened. He is used to sleeping alone. Then it hits him that Sam is snoring softly behind him and he must be having a great dream because his cock is hard and rubbing against Dean’s back. He chuckles to himself not wanting to wake Sam just yet. They have a whole day to explore each other. He is excited about that but his analytical mind can’t help but think about what would happen if anyone found out about them. He is not only gay but an officer. He could get kicked out for dating anyone who is a subordinate to him. He likes things organized and following instructions. Having great sex is one thing but the need to be around Sam is growing roots. It was even before the sex. What if they both lose everything that makes them happy just for mind-blowing sex? Dean decides to put those thoughts aside, for now, so they can enjoy the weekend. He gets up gently and uses the bathroom to clean up before deciding that Sam deserves to be woken up properly.

Dean creeps into bed but low enough to play with Sam’s erection. He starts licking Sam moaning at the taste of his come. He takes Sam all the way down his throat and hums. He looks up and sees Sam’s eyes watching. Sam reaches down and caresses Dean’s cheek. Dean moans and pops off Sam watching Sam’s eyes as he licks his finger getting it nice and wet. He sucks Sam’s head in as he touches his wet finger to Sam’s hole. Sam gasps his cock jumping inside of Dean’s mouth. Dean grins around him and sucks harder as Dean slides his finger in Sam. Sam groans and pushes back on Dean’s finger feeling yet another orgasm building. He moans Dean’s name as he feels his balls tightening up. Dean crooks his finger and brushes over Sam’s prostate and Sam screams and comes at the same time deep down Dean’s throat. Dean sucks it all down moaning and pops off with a grin. He kisses Sam’s thigh then goes to wash his hands while Sam tries to recover. Sam feels like he is floating he has never felt so happy before. He watches Dean’s naked form and wonders how he got so lucky.

“Morning Dean. Thanks for waking me up. Gotta take a leak.” He grins and kisses Dean softly before heading for the bathroom. Dean watches his sweet ass walking away and feels the need to jerk off. He lays back on the bed and grabs his thick wet cock. He wishes he could feel Sam’s hole wrapped around his cock. He groans at the image of pounding into Sam watching his expressions on his face and making him scream again. Dean comes all over his stomach at the thought. With his eyes closed and feeling blissful, he reaches out where he remembers the Kleenexes are and encounters a hand and his eyes fly open.

“I was going to help you Dean, but you are too quick.” Sam is grinning, and he bends down and licks up all the come off Dean and his hand. By the time he is done, they are both breathing hard, but their cocks aren’t ready for another round yet. 

“You are going to give me a heart attack Sam. You are like a dirty dream come to life.” Dean laughs and blushes. 

Sam slides into bed covering them both with the sheet. They lay on their sides facing each other just memorizing each other’s faces. Sam reaches out and runs his finger over Dean’s jaw and pretends it cut his finger. Dean laughs, and it makes the laugh lines light up around his eyes. He is even more handsome when he laughs. Sam is in trouble his heart is in danger. 

“I am starving and dirty. Sammy, you call for food and I will get cleaner.” Dean can’t stop thinking about Sam and how much he is starting to fall in love. Sam’s hazel eyes are glowing with amusement as if he is holding back laughing at Dean.

“Sounds good. What do you like?” Sam had been saving up his pay for his weekend pass, so he could have some fun. He is willing to spend it all to make Dean look at him like that.

“I love eggs and bacon with lots of coffee.” Dean kisses Sam with a little tongue as a promise for later and struts off to the bathroom his perfect ass making Sam drool. He shakes it off and looks at the menu making the call as he hears the water running and wishes he had time to join him, but it might be better to wait for now. They need to refuel first. 

Then it hits him that Dean called him Sammy, no one ever called him that. He kind of liked it like a special name that wasn’t too cutesy. He dressed in a robe, so he could answer the door and just in time as there was a knock on the door. He tipped the hotel worker and set everything up on the table nearby and waited for Dean to join him.

Dean heard the knock and hurried up to brush his teeth and comb his hair, so he could eat. Dean loved food and sometimes he had to exercise to make up for his indulgences. He decided on underwear and his shorts for now. He came out and saw Sam in the robe waiting with a smile.

“Nice robe but it really isn’t helping cover much big guy.” Dean got partial wood, but his stomach was in charge, so he sat down and pushed sex thoughts to the side for food. Sam’s long cock was peeking out of the robe and it was a nice distraction.

“Just like I wanted. I like being naked, but this is enough to keep me from getting dirty.” Sam is glad Dean noticed and he also noticed the partial wood it gave Dean. This is going to be a fantastic day.

They eat their meal in silence and the silence is very comfortable for them already. Once done Dean tidies up and puts the tray outside the door because he is at least partially clothed. He comes back, and Sam is nowhere to be seen. He shrugs thinking he must be in the restroom taking his own shower. Dean goes to the window and looks over the beach. He loves the ocean, but Sam is much more fun. What are they going to do once this weekend is over? He can’t risk his career for this. If they get serious there must be a way to make this work. He doesn’t know why he is worrying but Sam is important to him already and he wants this to work out. Dean hears the water running and decides to turn on the TV to focus on while he waits. 

He gets lost in the Die Hard movie on that he doesn’t hear Sam come out. He feels a kiss on his head and looks around only to get a face full of hard Sam cock. Dean groans and is hard so fast it hurts a little. Dean takes the long cock all the way down to the root. He holds there for a moment as Sam’s cock jumps inside of his throat. Dean pops off and a long string of pre-come and spit hangs between his lip and Sam’s cock. Sam grunts at the sight and pulls Dean’s head back towards his cock and Dean takes it all again while using a hand to massage Sam’s balls. Sam moans at the sight of Dean sucking him good while pulling out his own huge cock to stroke absently. This could only get better if he could get inside of Dean again.

“I need to fuck your tight ass, Dean.” Sam’s eyes are blown with lust and it makes Dean shiver.

“Only if I get to ride you, cowboy.” Dean stands up getting his shorts and underwear off. He hopes he isn’t being too needy, but he wants to watch Sam’s face. Sam can only nod and sits on the couch slipping on the condom he got from his bag. Dean straddles his lap and sinks down slowly onto Sam’s long cock. They can’t stop looking in each other’s eyes as Dean bounces slowly up and down Sam’s length. They have connected again, and it is even better than the first time.

Dean’s cock rubs against Sam’s stomach with every thrust and it isn’t long before they are both panting and slick with sweat. They are both so close and as Sam pulls Dean in for a kiss they both explode with shivers of delight. Dean touches his forehead to Sam’s as he feels like he is floating down from the latest mind-bending orgasm.

“I have never had sex like this before Sammy, it is almost magical.” Dean doesn’t want to let Sam go he loves being joined together but he knows Sam is sticky and he is feeling sleepy.

“I love it when you call me Sammy. Let’s rest up for the next round.” Sam kisses Dean again as he helps lift him off his lap. He ties up the condom and throws it away on the way to bed. They cuddle up together after Sam wipes off the come on his chest. 

They doze off and the rest of the day is blissfully full of sex, food, and laughter. Sunday morning comes and they both feel worried. They have been having a great weekend, but the reality is coming and they have to talk about it. Dean kisses Sam’s nose and then launches into his thoughts with a sigh.

“Sammy, this has been fun but what do we do now?” Dean looks into Sam’s eyes and sees love. 

“I don’t know Dean.” Sam sees Dean’s worry in his eyes and waits for the rejection.

“I want more but I don’t know how. I need you, Sammy.” Dean hopes Sam does too.

“I want this to work and if I become an officer that will help right?” Sam would climb mountains for Dean. He only hopes that Dean still wants him when all this is over.

“Yes, it will make it easier. Do you really want to?” Dean can barely contain his hope that this will work.

“I do want to. I have been a rebel too long. You might be just what I needed.” Dean kisses Sam softly trying to put all his love behind it. They touch foreheads again and start getting dressed. The drive back is one of heavy silence. They had agreed that any physical contact needed to look normal and it would look strange if Dean talked to Sam all the time. They will concentrate on their jobs and meet up for weekend passes as much as possible. 

It was tough on both of them, but Sam was working on his life to be better than it was with his mom. He focused on how much this would help him even if it meant not being with Dean all the time right now. 

They get by with little daily contact but major contact on weekend passes. It worked and by the time Sam was ready to graduate they were looking forward to a future together. Sam had a couple more years of duty before he could think about being discharged. They could be together and then be married once they were both out. Once graduation rolled around a lot had changed with their families.

Sam’s mom had wanted to come to see him graduate and was very proud of him. He was glad she would come so she could meet Dean. He just hoped she didn’t bring a boyfriend along.

Dean’s dad had sobered up without Dean there to take care of him, but it took a while so when he finally started contacting Dean they started a new relationship. John wanted to come up because he hadn’t seen Dean in years and the graduation weekend would give them time to see each other. Dean wanted him to meet Sam. Little did they both know that this would be explosive.

The morning of the graduation was beautiful, and Dean was on the stage as part of the officers. He knew he wouldn’t see his dad until later so he couldn’t meet Sam’s mom until later. Sam was in his seat with the other graduates, so he didn’t see his mom either until later. The ceremony was nice and short. Once they met in the field Dean and Sam hugged grinning and happy to be heading forward in their lives together. Dean’s dad shows up first and shakes both their hands with a big grin.

“Nice to meet you, Sam, Dean talks about you a lot.” John thought Sam looked familiar and was glad that Dean had helped him succeed.

“Nice to meet you, Sir. You look familiar have I met you before?” Sam was sure he had met him before, but he didn’t know when.

“Nope but you look familiar too.” John laughs and they make small talk until Sam’s mom walks up.

“Oh my god Mary is that you?” John is so shocked to see his ex-wife he takes a step back from her.

“John? Wow, I never thought I would see you again.” Mary was very confused and alarmed that both of her boys were in the same place and looking like friends.

“Mary, who is Sam to you?” John is now bordering on angry he never knew she had any more children.

“She is my mother John. How do you two know each other?” Sam had stepped up to almost shielding his mom. He didn’t know why John sounded angry, but he was beginning to have a weird feeling.

“Oh my god. You look familiar because you are my son. Why didn’t you tell me, Mary?!” John feels like he is going to explode. She left all those years ago and she must have done it pregnant.

“Wait let us all go somewhere and talk ok?” Dean is in a panic. Can Sam be his brother?  
They all head off to an unused building quickly.

“Look, John, I was young and didn’t want a drunk for a husband anymore. I thought if I left with Sam I could keep him safe. I knew you would never let me have Dean, so I gave him up. I know how wrong that is Dean, but I did it anyway. I am sorry.” Mary is crying now. She never thought she would see her first born again and it breaks her heart to see all the pain in his eyes.

“Ok, so John is my father? Why didn’t you tell me about him?” Sam is feeling the old anger rising. How could she deny him his father and a brother? Dean is his brother.

“Sam I am sorry I didn’t want to go back and maybe fall into being with him again. I wanted to be on my own but that was not the right choice. I am so proud that you have made something of yourself Sam.” Mary didn’t know what to do or think. These men who are her boys know each other and seem to be friends so that was good at least.

“Mary, I am glad I met you and even more that I met Sammy. He is doing well here. I want to get to know you. Is that ok with you Sam?” Dean doesn’t want to make Sam freak out, but he has wanted this for so long.

“You don’t need to ask me. I want to get to know John too. Let’s just go slow and try dinner first. We need to get changed and we will meet you both at the Impala ok?” Sam must get Dean alone this is something they need to talk about.

John and Mary nodded and left the room unsure of what to do next.

“Dean we are brothers.” Sam is not disgusted just surprised. He never got to know Dean before, so they don’t have the normal sibling history. He loves him but how will they deal with their parents and the issue.

“Yes, Sammy and I am ok with that.” Dean thinks this is destiny and if no one else knows they can be together.

“I just don’t know what we do about our relationship and our parents.” Sam is worried that they would try to stop this and that can’t happen.

“I know. We can just talk to them about our friendship and not our sex lives. This is our lives and none of their business.” Dean knows it is taboo, but he loves Sam and will never give him up.

“Ok then off to dinner and see how it goes. I will change quickly see you in the car.” Sam kisses Dean softly and quickly. Humming as he goes this is the love of his life and his chance to get to know his father.

Dean watches Sam go and heads to change. This is the start of their lives and it is even better with parents. He feels very happy that he found Sammy. They have a lot of life to live together and it is looking good.


End file.
